


First Brush

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [33]
Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Tetsu couldn't help it that he was a control freak, he needed to be in charge. It was how he had made L'arc~en~Ciel into something. It was the only way he had managed to keep the band alive. But it made him so tired sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: during the making of _ectomorphed works_ , 1999/2000  
> For those not familiar with _ectomorphed works_ , it's a remix album, all done by Yukihiro. He'd done a couple remixes for B-sides prior to this (two of which were on the album, iirc), including an earlier remix of Kasou (which _isn't_ on the album).

Tetsu pulled off the headphones and thunked his head against the bottom of the soundboard. He was so tired, he could barely even think any longer.

“I know you can't help but want to have your hand in everything, but seriously, Ogawa-san, go home.”

“No, I said I'd help and I will,” he grumbled. Hands landed on his shoulders, holding him down before he could finish sitting up properly again.

“This is my project, I can handle it,” Yukihiro insisted in a low grumble.

“... how long have we been working together now, Awaji-san?”

The hands on his shoulders paused in their slow massage, almost as if their owner were trying to sniff out a trap. There wasn't one, of course, but perhaps he could understand a bit of the hesitation.

“A little over two years, I guess.”

“Laruku is a band, we do things together or not at all. If you wanted a solo project then....”

“Not everything together, not all the time. I mean, it's just the two of us here today.”

“That's different....”

“It's not like what I'm doing for this album is something I've never done before, you've heard my work before this. I don't need a supervisor who's falling asleep at the board.”

There was something in the drummer's tone that had Tetsu's guard up, even as the other man's hands continued to work the knots out of his shoulders. 

“... unless there's some other reason you wanted to be alone with me....”

That wasn't a direction he had been expecting, his brain needing precious seconds too many to figure out how to respond.

“Relax, just teasing ya, Ogawa-san. Fanservice is fanservice and nothing to do with reality, I know.”

Tetsu bit his lip and stayed quiet. Maybe he would go home after all.


End file.
